


Hiya Handsome

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Fancy meeting you here...





	Hiya Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Fancy meeting you here,” Remus said, plopping down at the barstool next to Severus.  

“Is that another of your Muggle phrases that gets you laid with the ladies?” 

“The last lady I ever laid was you in your wizard robes; what is with you and buttons?” 

“Too much for your claws to handle?” 

Remus growled into Severus's ear. 

“Why are we here?” Severus asked. 

“Air, change of scenery, a desire to observe you in an upright position.” 

“Why Remus Lupin, are you saying you want to experience this standing up?” Severus asked. 

Remus rose from his chair. “Alley, five minutes. Start the buttons on the way.” 


End file.
